2 Hours Later
by Rebeccatom1
Summary: Rebecca and Tom find themselves in a hot situation, that doesn't go as planned.


2 Hours Later

"Well, we haven't missed the plane yet." Tom says as he has Rebecca laying against his chest as he strokes her back.

"Should we get ready now?" She says as she looks up at Tom while he's already looking at her.

"Don't get up just yet. Let me hold you for a while." Tom says as he rests his head on hers. "Isn't it crazy how 4 years ago we didn't even know each other? Now, I know your favorite color, your favorite movie, your favorite lipstick color." Internally Rebecca has butterflies. She knew he was the one who cared about her the most, and she finally has that special someone she has always wanted.

"And my favorite person is you." She says as she leans up and kisses him softly on his lips. "I really have to get a shower though, it will not take long. I promise." Rebecca makes her way out of bed, wearing nothing but the smile on her face. She stepped into the shower and let the hot, steamy water hit her back. The shower was made of clear glass and had a rainfall shower head. It was diagonal from the door, so she couldn't see out, but anyone could see in from the door. Tom walked in, as one does, and began to brush his teeth. He kept looking to his right, to see the woman he loved the most, and with all of his heart.

"Your turn." She says as she steps out of the shower and dries off with her favorite pink towel. Tom grabbed his towel from the topN of the cabinet, and walked past Rebecca. His hand brushed on her butt, and she turned and bit her lip.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Tom asked Rebecca.

"More than ever baby." She stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed as her hair air dried from the fan above her. She chose something rather comfortable for the flight, but still fashionable of course. She was in a tight fitting baby pink t-shirt dress, and her favorite shoes, along with some jewelry. She styled her hair in a messy braid, and put on a little of mascara and blush. Tom walked out of the bathroom in a towel, and saw Rebecca was grabbing her suitcase that he had prepared for her.

"I'll have someone come get that to the car for you Swede. No need for you to be doing all that extra work." He said as she tuned around. "I would say you look beautiful, but you always do, no matter what you're wearing, what makeup you have on. You're perfect." He said as he walked towards her. She blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll meet you outside." She said as she brushed her braid to the left side of her face. "Leaving house in 10." She texted Simon. Shortly after, Tom came out dressed in a light grey button up shirt, and his favorite pair of jeans, along with the shoes Rebecca got him for his birthday. Rebecca had her hand on the door, getting ready to get into the black limo Tom arranged for outside, when she felt Tom embrace her from behind.

"You ready baby? Let's head to Paris." They walked outside, holding hands until they reached the limo, where Tom opened the door for Rebecca. Rebecca was rather tired from the event that took place around 2 and a half hours ago, and fell asleep, head on her lovers shoulder. It was a 20 minute ride to LAX. Before she knew it, Tom whispered on her ear, "We're here." She woke up, grabbed her phone, purse and checked her makeup in the review mirror. They were at the back of the airport, at the private jet outside.

"Well well Well. Look who showed up together. The two lovebirds." Christoper stated.

"Gross." Simon declared and went back to playing on his new tech gadget he bought at an auction last month.

They boarded the egg white colored, 8 seat plane at 1:05pm. The seating arrangement was 2 seats in a row, and then one large seat in the back. Christoper was in the front, next to Simon, Henry was seated next to one of Tom and Rebecca's bodyguards, and in the back was Rebecca and Tom.

"Did you bring your headphones?" Tom asked Rebecca due to her earaches she gets in the air.

"Yes I did." She pulled them out and put one in, and laid the other on her lap. Toms hand rested on her thigh, and her head rested on his shoulder. They were in the air for about an hour and a half, and Tom had to go to the bathroom. Luckily, it was right behind their seat, so he didn't have to go too far. He gently moved away without waking Rebecca up.

The bathroom was different than any other airplanes. It was much more spacious. While freshening up in the mirror, the door opened, and there was his "Queen" as he calls Rebecca. "Well fancy seeing you here." She says as she locks the door behind her. "I have to use the restroom, would you mind untying my dress?" She asks as Tom laughs.

"Queen, you know I never resist an opportunity like that."

"Well good, I suppose to can help me then?" As she puts her hands around his neck. Tom kisses her, and naturally his hands went to the back of the dress. With one light shrug, the dress became loose.

As Rebecca runs her hands up and down Toms chest, he whispers, "What's on your mind mama?"

Rebecca pushes him into the wall, and says in her deep raspy voice Tom loves, "You, only you." She unbuttons his shirt first, because she likes to make Tom go crazy over her in the meantime. She threw the shirt over her shoulder, and says "You know how I like it. Don't you, or do I have to remind you?" Her hand runs lower, until she grabs his belt buckle.

"Queen, you drive me crazy." He says as his hands grip her behind. "Now, we have to be quiet. We don't want people hearing us." Rebecca let go of the belt buckle and turns the opposite way, and drops her dress. She was in a matching set from Victoria's Secret. It was pink lace, with some sequins at the bottom. She turned around, walks toward her "King" and says "What are you looking at? Huh?"

"Too much." He says as he brings down the straps of her bra. They started making out, and his mouth went lower and lower until he reached her bare chest. They were on the floor at this point, her back against the door, and Tom in front of her. "Mama, how about we finish what we started?" He brings his head up and looks her dead in the eyes. She tilts his head up, and heads over to the mirror, purposely to make him go crazy watching her fix herself. He was still on the ground, and before long, he sprung up and picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, no bra, but her underwear was still on. She pressed against him, that was his breaking point. He brought down the baby changing station, and rested her on it.

"King, I haven't had my turn with you yet." She said as she winked at him. Tom let out a "Mhmm." And he let her do her thing. She took his belt off, put in around his neck, and slowly pulled down his pants, boxers and all.

"Queen, you can't do this to me." He said as he put his head on her chest. Her hand moved down lower, and lower.

"King, should I go lower?" She said in her sexy voice. She started moving her hand back and forth. "I know what I'm gon-." She was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Okay. I have to to take a leak." Simon says. T

Tom brings his head out from Rebecca's chest and says "No, mama. Ignore him. Stay here."

"King, we can finish later." She says. "You can always help me put my clothes on." And throws her bra at him. She knew this would drive him up the wall, and she liked teasing him. He put it on for her and helped her back into the dress. He got dressed, and opened the door.

"Rebecca is using the bathroom." Tom stated as he opened the door. Simon, was completely unaware as to what just went on in the bathroom.

"Okay. Now get back to your seat." Simon said grumpily. Tom went back to his seat, and shortly after, Rebecca walked past him, pulled her dress down and went and got a drink. She came back, sat down and said, "I was thirsty." She crossed her legs and started reading her magazine.

Tom whispered, "Hope you like Late nights, Queen." She winked and his hand resumed his spot from earlier, on her thigh, and they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
